Her Brothers
by Aseru
Summary: Orihime has always attempted to 'fix' those around her ever since she was little. But Grimmjow thinks there no way she will ever be able to pick up all his pieces, at least not without a little help from her 'brother'; GrimxIchigo BL, possibly YAOI
1. Pro1, Orihime

_**Her Brothers**_

_Intro_:

Hi. I appreciate everyone who takes time to check this out.

And by first glance I realize that this story appears to be a UlquiXHime story, please understand that only the First Prologue will be in Orihime's point of view, and her experiences prior to the main plot are important to the overall GrimmXIchi story.

_Summary_: Orihime has always attempted to 'fix' those around her ever since she was little. But Grimmjow thinks there no way she will ever be able to pick up his pieces, at least not without a little help from her 'brother'.

This is a GrimmXIchi, which means boy love- which means if you don't like it don't read it. XP

And… now then.

* * *

_**Her Brothers.**_

_**Orihime**_**:  
**My brothers, have not always been my brothers. I was in elementary school with them. Ichigo and Shiro were the two outcasts of our pre-school class. Ichigo, because of his hair and wild temper. Shiro, simply because he looked different- an albino. I can still remember when my brother picked me up one day after class and pointed this out to me. I remember telling him that they were twins and talking for a half an hour at least just about some of the things they did.

Sora laughed, I can remember that it was the most peaceful sound in the world to me. "Why don't you try talking to them Orihime? Sounds like you have common interests." I can remember how he smiled at me- that smile drown out all other noise around us. But I didn't talk to the Kurosaki brothers. The two boys who would be picked up every day after school, by their mother. I resented them a bit I think. Because even though I had Sora, I knew even then that my mother would never come to pick me up. No, that was my job- I would be the one that picked my mother up off the floor and lay her on the couch after she passed out. My father was too heavy- Sora took care of him.

I distanced myself all though preschool and first grade from people. The first friend I had was a boy was sat next to me the first day of school, and every day there after. We were the ones who didn't talk. My mother taught me that talking was a bad thing and that I should just shut up; he just didn't- not even when the teacher would call on him. But regardless, when the girls picked on me at recess, I didn't say anything about it- not to anyone, even Sora. Then one afternoon, when their usual choruses of the parentless girl, he stopped them.

Ulquiorra Cifer's silence scared the other children for some reason. I seemed to be the only one unaffected- even the Kurosaki brothers kept their distance then. But when he stepped up to the circle of taunting girls and looked at me through a gap in their lines, my breath stopped. The small smirk on his mouth seemed to foul to his usually stonic appearance, his large green eyes taunt me for different reasons than the girls around me. Taunt me to stand up, push them away, and be stronger than them. And I did. I stopped putting up with their bullying for a long time.

I found out by piecing things together though the next year or so that we were tentative friends, why it was that Ulquiorra was always so quiet. Sora would invite him to come with us to the park in the afternoons, where I would play on the swings and Sora would sit on the picnic table and do his homework for his honors class- but he would always tell us that he had to get home. We usually just relented- but every time my heart would fall a little when he would smile so sad and his lips would try to reassure us with a smile about something so innocent as needing to straight home after school.

Eventually, still toward the beginning of the school term in my second year, Sora set up a meeting with our teacher and as I sat in the chair next to the door just outside as they talked about my only friend. I listened, and even though my teacher obviously thought I wouldn't understand, I did. She told Sora that Ulquiorra's mother was sick- really sick- and most likely would be gone by Christmas.

I never asked him directly, but I knew that Ulquiorra understood- just like I did- the meaning of death. I learned it when my mother shot dog, when I five. I helped Sora bury it in the backyard as he explained what it meant. He cried as he told me. But I got the general gist. Sora loved that dog and now that dog was gone. He wouldn't ever be there to keep him company when our parents were fighting- to growl at father and snip at him when he tired to hit us. Mother shot him so that he couldn't keep us from them- so he couldn't protect us.

In my eight year old head, I understood that Ulquiorra's mother- who loved him- wouldn't be there to hold him at night anymore, like real mothers did.

But I stayed closer to him- I tried to protect him. When other people tried to harass him, I diverted his- or their- attention and tired to make it easier on him. I worried about him, a lot. I know it's a strange thing to think about- but I've loved him since we were in the third grade. His mother died shortly after Thanksgiving, and he moved inside himself for a while.

I let him grieve- like Sora told me to- but I couldn't stand it long. He came to school on Monday after she had died Saturday afternoon, and he was so quiet it was strange even to me. I walked next to him all day, at recess- when he sat on the edge of the playground on the small rocks, I sat next to him. Not too close- I didn't hover- but I sat just close enough that I knew he could feel me there. So that he knew he didn't have to be alone in this. And on Wednesday -when we did the same thing as the two days prior, as we sat in the pebbles of the playground and he ran his small little boy hands though those small stones- he asked me to come to his mother's funeral with him.

"_You're my friend," he told in a quiet voice, "And I was you there."_

I had smiled a little and replied in a voice just as small 'of course- I want to be there.' And those words seemed to make him understand. He looked up at me, his eyes so open and vulnerable, and I think that was the moment I feel in love with him.

But Ichigo and Shiro came into the picture a long while later.

Ulquiorra and I had been, loosely defined, _friends _with the Kurosaki twins. But even then- in our fifth grade year- I saw something in them that I wanted to help. I knew that their mother had died a few years before- during the summer. I'd probably been trying to 'fix' them since then. Because when we all came back to school, they were different people. Shiro struck out more, and Ichigo would always be standing and observing, wait for an opening to strike at those who struck at either of them.

Ulquiorra saw it in my eyes even before I could say it out loud.

_He sighs, "You can't fix everyone, Hime."_

He told me this so simply that it made me want to try. But he was right- the twins pushed me back. But before long they began to spring board back onto me, allowing me slowly into their small bubble that then consisted of just them- gave no reason, just one day started to pull me back in slightly before they would realize they really might not want me there and push me back out. But I made an impression, at least.

They quickly acclimated to good-natured teasing Ulquiorra and I- separately or together, they could do it well either way. In no time at all they four of us were a trap of possibly unwanted comfort. Shiro would always tell me, in his own teasing way, how I did make them feel better. They didn't feel like I would ever judge them. Then they would laugh that and if I did, _Ulqui_ would be able to level me out.

In the schoolyard then, everyone understood that we were a package deal- the Kurosaki twins and the silent couple.

Because we still didn't really talk- between the two of us, words didn't matter. Everything we wanted the other to know, as far as feelings or fears, we were able to understand without words. The other students knew that as we entered Junior High and we hit puberty- I grew curves and his body slimmed and toned- we were untouchable.

It wasn't really necessary for us to say it to each other- we knew who we belonged to. We never disputed that I was his girlfriend and he was my boyfriend, we didn't use the words but we knew the feelings just the same. And anyone who tried to meddle with us, got our, self-dubbed, socially-awkward bodyguards in their face. And anyone who say anything about the twins had to deal with the silent statue of Ulquiorra Cifer.

I found my boy had a rather red streak when provoked- I didn't mind. And everyone knew that you were crazy to even look at Orihime Inoue wrong for fear of two punks and her _possibly-_boyfriend.

But-

In Junior High- I had just turned twelve, and one night, my life was ripped out from under me.

I physically don't remember the event- I just have the massive distaste of blood now. I can't look at it without blacking out- puking, convulsing, gut wrenching screams- if there's enough. Paper cut make me woozy, but I don't freak out just for them.

Ichigo remembers that night perfectly. When Sora carried me to their house and dropped me in his arms and then turned around and walked back home. Ichigo was the last person of consequence who saw my brother alive. Isshin took me into his clinic and looked me over- other than the purple bruises on my neck I was fine- but the white sundress I had worn to the park with the boys a few hours before was completely red with blood, which none of was mine.

Isshin called the police- Shiro called Ulquiorra.

I woke up three hours later and remembered nothing. Just the lingering feeling of loss in the back of my mind. I woke up with Ulquiorra curled up on the bed next to me. The twin were sleeping on the wall on the other side of the bed- which I found out was Shiro's.

When I woke up, I immediately began to cry. Silently at first and then hoarse- body racking sobs. They were all up quickly, Shiro ran to get Isshin while Ichigo got me a glass of water and Ulquiorra just held me to his shirt and let me cry. Isshin made the twins stand by the door and tried to get Ulqui to as well, but he wouldn't move- I was so happy. Isshin looked me over and tried to get me to talk about what had happened, what I remembered.

I knew nothing.

I remembered coming home from the park, where the four of us had been hanging out, while Sora and Isshin sat on a bench and talked a distance away. Sora and I walking in the door and I remember the lingering smell of a nameless drug in the house that I was used to.

Ulqui held me tighter as I tried to remember over the broken gaps in my brain.

I remembered the room going dark as my dad knocked the lamp off the side table next to the couch. I remembered the beginnings of another of their fights as Sora nudged me toward my room and I remembered standing just inside the door and listening to the wordless shouts. And lastly I remembered the pounding of feet down the hall with quick steps and my door opening just behind me, falling to the floor and my mother looming over me.

Ichigo looked like he was going to be sick- Shiro somehow got paler. Isshin just watched me talk about the things I was saying so easily. Ulqui just rubbed my back. I barely realized I was crying.

I told them that all I remembered after that was a sick, coppery smell that lingered in my mouth and pain… Lots of pain- gaping chest ripping, _stinging_ pain.

Isshin, along with Ulquiorra took, me to the police station. Ulqui's father met us there. He was a tall pale man who looked a lot like his son, only with deep brown, nearly black, eyes- I'd met him a few times before. He smiled so sadly at me that it shook my gut. Ulquiorra held my hand tighter. I walked up to him and smiled up at him- his face twisted in shock.

"Don't be sad," I told him. Because in my head, if I couldn't be sad about finding out that mother and father will hacked into little pieces with a kitchen knife held by my brother- who then carried me to my friend's house left me there, then walked back home and stabbed himself multiple times just so he didn't have to see me cry- no one should be sad.

I pulled myself together over the following week. Isshin asked on four days later- since I had no extended family that was in a position to take me in- if I would want to come live with them. Ulquiorra, when I asked him, said it would be best. His father was a single parent and while he and Isshin both were, Ulquiorra's father was a business owner- a small convenience store they owned and lived above- Isshin was a retired surgeon with a lot better of a educational background and financial background to support another child along with the twins and the six year old twin girls that were in love with me anyway.

He persuaded me that he'd still be there whenever I needed him- just like I had been for him over the years.

"_Let me, this one time, help you pick up your pieces," he asked me as we let the conversation end._

I told Isshin the morning, as humbly as Sora had always taught me to be, that I would be grateful if he would allow me to stay with them. The two sets of twins were instantly beaming.

I joined the Kurosaki home within weeks, Isshin and I had to appear in court- I has to say that it was what I wanted and Isshin had to state on record that he would take care of me to the best of his ability- provide a home where I would be welcomed and happy. I never doubted he could- never.

Our life, the four of us was even more exciting over the years that followed. Our roles followed up through High School. People expected my bright smiles and Ulquiorra's void expression to everyone but me- along with the twins late blossomed beauty, which was only matched by the ease with which they distracted people from it with their scowls.

But, when we got to out Sophomore year- things changed a little. Ichigo and Shiro's voice caught the attention of the music teacher- they began private lessons with him after the sneaky man spoke directly to Isshin about this son's wasted talent. This same teacher found out that they both had amazing innate ability with pitch and, after speaking with Isshin again, began to teach them guitar along with their lessons. I would often tease them about it- but I knew probably better than anyone else how talented they really were. On one of the rare occasions that were allowed to sit in and listen/watch, this teacher also learned on another valued 'wasted talent' that only I had known about. And a few days later, Ulqui started lessons too- guitar and piano.

This same crazy teacher was how we all meet Renji. Renji was said crazy teacher's nephew that he had raised- who he was also giving rhythm lessons to. The red head wormed him way… aggressively into our little group. His personality clashed just right with the twins that there was no way he wouldn't be sticking around. And as such, Renji got closer to Ulquiorra and I, too.

And along that path, the schoolyard learned that there was probably something wrong with me- because every friend I made was male and ungodly protective of me. The nickname that Ulqui had given me in fourth grade after we'd gotten close, spread like wild fire- I was the school's Hime. But of course, no one said it to _my_ face.

By Junior year of High School, it was well known that even if the guys were around me- could knock someone out just as easily for hurting any of my friends. Because when Ichigo came out that he gay around school people relearned to pick on him. He and Shiro got into a fight that was never really talked about- it was just between them- and they were separated for a while. Ichi got jumped and managed to walk away from the three unconscious guy with only a busted lip.

The next morning a group of girls asked me some lewd questions about the twins _being_ together and I set them straight- with bruises all over them. Ulqui and Renji watched and the former pulled me off when they were all under. Renji recorded it on his phone and Youtube showed everyone that I wasn't weak- and also got me suspended for three weeks, only because he also recorded the end of their taunts. The girls were reprimanded after they got out of the hospital.

Oddly the girl's fathers apologized to Isshin, Ichigo and I- we were all kind of surprised by that one. Those fathers petitioned that I not be suspended, but I stopped him, saying I shouldn't have given into their jeers and could have avoided it myself. Isshin beamed with pride. Ichigo thanked me. And Shiro made sure to not let the whole school he wasn't that straight as well.

And then, at the beginning of our last summer of high school- a proposition was put in front of Ichigo, Shiro, Ulquiorra, and Renji. A proposition that would leave them with their last year of school on the road. Their crazy music teacher- Kisuke Urahara- had a few friends in the music business. He had let a few of them listen to some tapes that the boys had made. And three of the four and expressed interest in listening to them, and then possibly signing them.

Renji didn't seem to care one way or the other- thinking the twins wouldn't want to go.

Ichigo surprised us all with saying he would do it, just needed to think about it.

Shiro wanted to, but wouldn't without Ichi.

And Ulquiorra- didn't know what to say.

We talked about it that night- the heavy silence that he was making driving me crazy. He told me, as we lay on my bed that night, my back against his chest as he played with my fingers, he didn't want to leave me. And though he really wanted to take this chance he wanted me to come with him. But he talked it out, and I didn't interrupt him.

He assessed what he knew I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to be a interior designer- and he pointed out that I would need to go to college, regardless of my natural eye, to ever make that possible.

And then there was the fact that he'd be away for so long at a time- if they did go this. I laughed- being the first to admit that I knew when people sucked and I would never discount that they would do this if let these businessmen even listen to them. I didn't just tell them they were amazing for flattery- they were my best friends, and most precious people, but I couldn't lie about their abilities at a point like this.

That was the first time Ulquiorra actually told me, in word, that he loved me. I knew he did- but I also knew how hard it was sometimes for him to express his feelings. And hearing him tell me he loved me, I knew he was going to do it. He- they- were going to play for these people and they were going go become everyone's.

Ichigo would go back in the closet, because he was too hot to not be a sex icon. Shiro would be able to play the guitar for the world and shake it with his sound, as he had always said he wanted to. Renji would be able to go crazy with his money and not have to work at the dinner Kisuke's wife ran, like he always wanted to. And Ulquiorra, he told me that night, right after he told me he loved me- he would get famous, buy a big house and I could coordinate every room in it, if I wanted.

And the following week, I sat in a room with Isshin and Kisuke right next to me and watched as a bunch of suits swayed with their sheer talent. They loved Ichi and Shiro's voices and how they meshed- they loved the cryptic lyrics that Ulqui pulled out of his ass- and they loved how Renji pushed the beat faster and faster. And I watched as all three of the companies present began to vie for their companies right to mold my most precious people.

And I watched as Ulquiorra smiles at me so sad, right after he signed that paper. But I knew it wouldn't last, because even if he was leaving for a while- I'd be here, and after all was said and done this _was_ what he wanted.

My senior year I made friends with a guy that the twins had been slight friends with- but who I had never talked to. Shinji Hirako was a year below me, but he was one of the few who didn't ask where my boys went. He just smiled, even though his eyes were so sad… and I wanted to fix him too.


	2. Pro2, Grimmjow

_**Her Brothers**_

_Intro:_

Heya. So, I'm putting this up pretty quickly from Pro.1, which was Orihime's back story. This is Grimmjow's version, and compared to Hime's it's obviously pretty short. Still not going to see the first flourishes of the _G_X_I_- but the first actually chapter will contain it- _promise_.

I forgot to include that this will have some flavors of _Shiro_X_Nnoi_ involved. FYI, in this story his name is actually just Shiro- not going to lengthen it to Shiro_saki_. I have never liked him being a Kuro**_saki_**, while his name is Shiro_**saki**_- because then his name just contradicts itself. (Shiro = White; Kuro = Black, and~ author instantly gets 'Silly Name' headache, because of her pride in creating creative names is hurt, XP)

_Summary_: Orihime has always attempted to 'fix' those around her ever since she was little. But Grimmjow thinks there no way she will ever be able to pick up his pieces, at least not without a little help from her 'brother'. This is a GrimmXIchi, which means boy love- which means if you don't like it don't read it. XP

I'll probably put more Note at the bottom… hmm…

And… now then.

* * *

_**Her Brothers.**_

_**Grimmjow:  
**_I met Ichigo Kurosaki, some time after the rest of his family- the two oldest members of their family had moved out before the other entered my life.

I met Orihime Inoue, his adopted sister, a few weeks after they moved- she had come into my work a lot. But every time was with two younger girls that really didn't look like her. At the time I thought they were just her friends- regardless that they looked a few years younger. Orihime herself was a year or so younger than me, I found out when she bought a video game and had to look at her license for the rating. The younger girl with the darker hair smirked at me and as they left thanked me. I nodded as they left.

On the following Friday, I met her again- this time as a friend's house.

Starrk and I went to High School together, and while he was a grade above me, his boyfriend was two under me. They had started dating when Starrk was in the beginning of his senior year, and Shinji- also known as Blondie to me- was a freshmen; and somehow they were still together now, when Blondie is a senior. Blondie practically lives with him- as opposed to with his own whack ass family. Lillynette, Starrk's little sister, likes him too, which is a wonder. Chick doesn't like much of anyone.

But when I joined Nnoitra and Szayel in going to Starrk's that night for the small get together, I hadn't thought things would turn out like that.

By the end of the night, when I expressed interest in going back to Nnoitra's and going to bed, Blondie suddenly decided that it would be prime time to tell me that Nnoitra and Szayel left a while ago. We got in a fight that for some reason was broken up by Lillynette and this other girl that I then didn't know. Starrk was laughing his ass of on the couch, telling us both if we were gonna fight, fine, _just don't bleed on my carpet_. Shinji sighed and relaxed before turning to his boyfriend and glaring death, decided to start a fight with him now. Seeing that my role was over, Lillynette turned and smiled oddly at me.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," she says and then looks at the other girl who had been holding Shinji back, "Orihime Inoue." Then she turned to me and smiled wider. "Walked her home, eh, Blue?" Orihime and I both looked at her weird.

But in the end I did walk her home, and I did get to know more about the girl with no blood family. That night I came to the conclusion that Orihime Inoue was either very resilient, or could just had some _mass _insanity really well. I put money on anyone who had gone though what she had being completely off her rocker.

I ended up sleeping on her couch- not wanting to risk going back to Nnoitra's and having to listen to him and Szayel do whatever they were doing. I was counting down the days until Szayel would leave for the UK for the next two and a half years of college abroad. Orihime didn't ask why I couldn't just go back to my home. I was glad, because I thought that she would have looked at me differently if I had explained.

I did my usual and called Nel before I went to sleep on the couch, only to wake up a few hours later to a poke in the head. I looked up at the two young girls in front of me, who I recognized from the game store where I worked, when I had met Orihime. The dark haired one smirked while the other, lighter haired one just smiles softly.

"Pancakes or french toast," the second one asked her smiles lighting just a tad more. And I was instantly in love with this family.

Hime and I got closer- I found out that she was a little bat-shit, but over all, just _really _resilient. She cared about other people more than herself most of the time. Nel, my little sister, met her by accident- they were instantly ganging up on me to get me to do anything and everything they wanted me to do. Evil females.

Hime helped us through a lot. Isshin allowed Nel to stay with them more than once when things at home got bad- I would usually crash at Starrk's or Nnoitra's. She'd talk me out of my blind rage when my head got me thinking about just axing all our problems- namely, my father.

And on one of those nights, I learned about what she kept under close quarters in her head. About her brother- her _real_ brother- and what happened to her family. She told me what she could while keeping her head on straight. She told me that she would never let me put Nel through what she had been through herself- because Nel doesn't have the spring-board of people she had; she only had me.

I wanted to prove her wrong- for so many reasons. But, I couldn't. I knew that Nel didn't have a good support of friends. Her teacher's told me a few times that Nel doesn't talk much in her class, that she _doesn't_ have many friends.

In under four months Hime and the Kurosaki family had wormed their way into my life- Nel's life. And I wasn't blind to see that Hime was doing the same with Nnoitra. His home life was even more fucked up than mine some time. And when Szayel left for UK in August he spent a lot more time there. And things with his mother went down the shit shaft _real_ fast. Now that was a crazy woman- Nnoi's ma.

But up until that Tuesday, just over a week before Christmas, we- Nnoi, Nel and I- ever heard much about the older Kurosaki twins. The male twins. Isshin and Orihime had invited the three of us to come spend Christmas with them. Nel and I had recently gotten out of our dad's house, not easily or cleanly in the least. Isshin had to call the police for assault on me and have him carted away before we had gotten out. But, I'm twenty-two so I would have to at least make a statement against him. Great way to start off the holiday.

Nnoitra had been avoiding home for a while- staying at Starrk's, even though he and Blondie- and Lilly- fought like hounds. Starrk didn't care- like any other time. But Nnoitra, ever the empathic, knew that our friend was getting the shaft from his boyfriend for taking his side. And while Blondie's request for him to leave would never be answered, if Starrk asked he would. And after a few weeks of fight with Shinji, Starrk finally did. Nnoitra took no offense, outwardly at least. He's really just not that good with people.

But the Kurosaki family had offered to board us for the holiday season- and probably a while after that I would humbly turn down when the time came. Sometimes they're just too nice that I feel like I'm taking advantage of them.

But when I arrived that Tuesday afternoon, after just getting off my double shift that had started around eleven the night before, I was happily surprised to not be ambushed by the crazy Kurosaki father at the door. And oddly wary of the overzealous smile that split Karin's face when she came to greet me at the door, from where I could hear noise in the kitchen. She offered only one sentence of explanation- which left so many other questions open ended.

"Ichi-nii and Shiro-nii are coming home."

* * *

Yum~, slightly cliffy, me thinks.

_Point of interest_: I haven't figured out what perspective I actually want to write the base story in. I stuck so bad at third person- it always turned first or so limited it's pointless to just keep it limited, might as well make it first. **Any input?**

But if you read the Note at the top, I realized I didn't include what I _do _like to make Shirosaki's last name, 'cause it's definitely not Hichigo ('Silly Name' headache begins again, XP) Because I usually make Shiro Ulqui's brother- they're both pale, it works. But obviously for this story, (or maybe _not_, since you don't know the plot yet..) Shiro being Ulqui's brother for this one, was just not going to work…

Grimmjow and Nel's relationship in this, I believe, is going to make my internal cute meter break. I definitely see Nel as that 'Conniving Little Sister' type- but she'd be so cute while doing it that you could just never mad with her for it… (Images make my internal muse squeal) So cute…

_[-Man reference: I just had a Cyril to Rhode moment. If you don't speak -man, disregard.]_

But yeah, thanks for reading. :D

_-VV_


	3. NC, Character Interlude

_**Her Brothers**_**: Character Interlude..?**

Yo.

Obviously this is not an actually chapter- Sorry about that. On the same note, with a positive twins, I'm about (_what might be_) halfway through with (the actual) chapter one.

But as the title of this NoteChapter suggests, I have a few character interlude questions- meaning questions pertaining to how I may write the character and how 'believable' this non-described character would be. Which I'm hoping I will get some constructive feedback on, either way I'll probably keep them up- for future meddling purposes.

_Nnoitra_:  
(_Sigh_) For some reason in this story my Nnoi-muse is making some really weird statements. In the bit that I've already written, he's just seems to be playing dumb, and I myself am not sure why- thought I'm pretty sure there's a reason… (_shrugs_)

So, question one! Is 'Nnoitra, the conspiracy theorist'- any kind of believable. My muse seems to tell me, "Nnoitra is a person who will always have a scheme hatching- so inevitable he's always looking for where he may fall in someone else's scheme." I hate it when my muse says stuff that makes sense.

_Shinji_:  
Now, mind you- I've written Shinji any/every way but sideways and I honestly cannot fine a characterization that he will not meld to. I've made him crazy- I've made him homosexual- I've made him straight- I've made him suicidal; and he works them all with great quirks. Shinji is completely able to fill the boots of any man (_woman, or possibly child_) and make them amazing.

So, question two- which I think I a shit-ton harder than Nnoi's question. What do we see Shinji ideal career as? Mind you it has to be quite a bit lower key than we all want to first allow (translation: he can't be a hooker/stripper/gay club owner in this one, which would usually work and totally go with him). This career is what will have him able to provide for himself and possibly several others. (… There was a minor hint of a side-plot in there.)

I've got some ideas that I don't know if I want to leek right now- all of which will work into the story. But honestly, none of them make an impression on me- I want something else, PointBlank.

_And Overall Question 3!_

If you could put the males of my little pseudo-band in a color of make-up what would it be/what do you think would be good.

The obvious (Ulqui in green, Renji in Red/Black, Shiro in Gold-or-anything-close) don't need to be stated- I got those down. But like- for Ichi, I'm having problem placing them on his face. (_shrugs_) See what you say and we'll go from there. Fine me some cool pictures and link 'em- I'll be happy.

For reading and loving me- here's an example of a bit from the next, involving that make-up question… :D Enjoy!

* * *

(_Third person of Grimmjow's thought of meeting Shiro_)  
…

_His lips were a lightly pinked color, leading into his mouth. His eyes an oddly golden color- like they were trying to be brown, but got stopped in a half-assed attempt by his 'albino condition'. Regardless- he made it look good. The bottoms of his eyes lined with a deep purple liner, while the lids were lightly dusted with a similar blazing gold, set apart by the nicely accenting black mascara. If he hadn't seen it though, he wouldn't have known his lips were only pinked because of the chap-stick he kept applying to them. Guy of not- he did make good use of his already amazing looks._

_If Hime hadn't told him that her brother's wore make-up in advance- shown him a few pictures even- he probably would have been even more mystified._

'They aren't cross-dressers,'_ was her response when Nnoitra had asked her why- throwing in his usual crude comment that was ignored- _'They just look good with it.'_ Here she paused, _'Well, they look good either way actually.'_ And now, Grimmjow was fully able to grudgingly agree._

* * *

Yeah that's word-for-word right now… I like it… (_shrug_)

On one last side-note, Shiro's eyes- while I do love them in principal- are hard to make sense of in a 'real-world' story to me at least. It's just not possible. So while I will never say his eyes _don't_ have black sclera, I won't say they _do_ either- you're free to use your imagination. :D

Anyway, thanks in advance (even though I'll probably thank you again anyway) for any responses I get. I appreciate it always.

-_VV_


	4. 1, Center of Attention

_**Her Brothers**_

Yo- for two days in a row now.

I will be leaving those questions up; respond if it meets your fancy.

(_Throws some crappy-confetti_) Woo- because this is (the actual) chapter one! And yeah, I'm going to keep up with the parentheses, 'cause they're fun (_Big Smile_)

But anyway- there's a bit of _Grimm_X_Ichi_. Less than I was actually intending- but I got so into their descriptions, imagery just took over. The interactions between them are all a little awkward to read at this point- and will probably be for a bit.

I'm rather pleased with how this is coming out in general. If you happen upon any PointOfView issues, please point the out to me- I need to know so I can avoid them later on, or fix them now if possible.

_Anyway_- (the actual) Chapter One!

* * *

"You don't have to walk alone tonight  
I don't have to be a gentleman  
You don't have to say a single word  
Or make believe that we could be just friends

You're falling baby  
I've been waiting  
You took the long way home  
In that dress, it makes me crazy  
I'm not the only one  
It's cold outside  
Keep your heart open wide  
Save it for somebody who cares"

_'Center of Attention' -Mayday Parade_

_

* * *

_

_**Her Brothers.  
**__One;  
_(Center of Attention)

This _wasn't_ awkward-

Awkward is waking up next to a guy you don't know and still having his jizz on your stomach. Then getting out of the bed you don't remember getting in, and peeing so awkwardly in his bathroom that your cleaning the wall when he walks in, having woken up hearing all the noise you were making- and then he doesn't remember you either…

Or two weeks later having to go to the doctor to get something for the rabid Chlamydia he gave you.

Yeah- _that_ was awkward.

_This_ wasn't, damnit.

But, when he glanced up at the bathroom mirror again, Grimmjow had to admit there was defiantly an _awkward_ tension in his chest that would not leave after he had rushed off to the bathroom. But he had seen the weird look his friend gave him as she watched him nearly run from the room. But then again, she'd been watching him the whole time.

It didn't help that they were both miffed about their third party friend not showing up yet- it was getting late and the weather was not looking good.

But this… Wasn't awkward, he told himself again.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at his reflection before looking toward the bathroom door.

On the other side, when he finally walked out, he knew he'd be watched. Two separate pairs of eyes. One that he knew well- the light, delicate brown pair- and the other would be a flesh-stripping gold. Eyes that in the last hour here had made his overall cool persona rile like it hadn't in years.

He'd only ever known one pair of eyes that could do that to him- and the fucker had learned better than to look at him like that years ago. Grimmjow scoffed- well when these two pairs of eyes met, he would be highly amused- he'd bet on it. And Grimmjow Jeagerjaques never placed a bet he wasn't positive he'd win. And then he sighed, realizing that they _would_ meet…

After another quickly splash off tab water from the convenient bathroom tap, he quickly ducked out of the down stairs bathroom and just as quickly back into the kitchen. True enough, he could instantly feel his flesh bubble under that golden gaze he had memorized in a short amount of time as resulting from the ashen albino who sat at his post at the kitchen table in the back corner of the room with a tall glass cup of apple juice in front of him. But this time the delicate brown gaze he was hoping to get was distracted at the stove, with her pseudo-sister in it's sights now.

Grimmjow fought his grimace as he slid his sight back to meet that golden gaze.

Orihime, that delicate-gaze holder, never lied about her brother's looks- this one at least, as he had yet to meet the other. He had seen a few pictures- they dulled to reality to this one.

Shiro Kurosaki's skin was the color of soft snow while still holding it's flesh-like glow that a surfer would. At a glance, it mystifying- if a snowman could take on skin, it would surely look like his. His lips were a lightly pinked color, leading into his mouth. His eyes an oddly golden color- like they were trying to be brown, but got stopped in a half-assed attempt by his 'albino condition'. Regardless- he made it look good. The bottoms of his eyes lined with a deep purple liner, while the lids were lightly dusted with a similar blazing gold, set apart by the nicely accenting black mascara. If he hadn't seen it though, he wouldn't have known his lips were only pinked because of the chap-stick he kept applying to them. Guy of not- he did make good use of his already amazing looks.

If Hime hadn't told him that her brother's wore make-up in advance- shown him a few pictures even- he probably would have been even more mystified.

'_They aren't cross-dressers,'_ was her response when Nnoitra had asked her why- throwing in his usual crude comment that was ignored- _'They just look good with it.'_ Here she paused, _'Well, they look good either way actually.'_ And now, Grimmjow was fully able to grudgingly agree.

But they had still been left in the dark as to why her brothers never came around. But, right at that moment, Grimmjow was willing to wait to learn- either until that watchful gaze dropped a few notches or until Stupid-Nnoi did it for him.

It was more likely for the latter to happen first by the looks of it.

And on cue there was a thudding of the front door being aggressively opened and then closed. "What the hell," Grimmjow could hear a hushed voice from the same direction begin, ringing loudly with his friend's confusion, "Where the fuck is everyone?"

Grimmjow allowed his blue eyes to scan from the older female in the room to the other male, noticing the side-glance his friend gave him at hearing the voice, warning clear, and her brother's eyes narrow toward the living room entryway. Grimmjow quickly moved to the living room, where he could see his foot taller, slightly younger friend dropping his black duffle next to where he had dropped the two duffels and the laptop bag he had brought- the smaller, pink one was his sister's.

"Stop cussing," he shot quickly in response to the bemused look he was getting. Nnoitra seemed to pause to contemplate what his first question should be.

"Why didn't I get drop-kicked at the door," was what he settled with. Grimmjow simply sighed.

"Isshin and Karin are out at the store," was his quick-spoken response before trying to continue, which the taller man once again cut in asking another question he seemed to think was important.

"Where's Yuzu," he asked. Grimmjow grumbled a little before answering this time.

"In the kitchen," He responded quickly continuing before Nnoitra could cut him off again, "With Hime and Shiro." That got the taller man's attention. Grimmjow knew that their friend paid attention to the names of people who may matter- or mattered to the people who mattered to him anyway.

"Shiro," he returned just as quickly, "Like, Hime's older not-actually-brother Shiro?" Grimmjow allowed a forced smile to take his face as he nodded to his friend as a preschool teacher would nod to their students. "Why's he here," Was the next question after a few nods. Grimmjow's face was immediately blank, mind wrapping around the opportunity to find out himself- without directly asking.

"I don't know," he sighed, feeding the bait, "Why don't you ask him?"

Such a simple trap laid and with a small 'che' in response and Nnoitra was quickly moving passed him and into the kitchen, long legs carrying him quickly. He barely paused in the door and Grimmjow turned to watch his back tense and then he stopped standing in the archway. Grimmjow nearly laughed as he heard the taller man suck his teeth and glance back at him- the seven-foot-something man was getting smarter every day, he was positive.

Orihime broke the wordless argument that the two were in instantly as Nnoitra's singular-violet-eyed gaze fell on him. "Grimm, Nnoi," she called and then turned to see that both of they were clearly in her line of sight. She paused and Yuzu gave them both a amused glance. Grimmjow couldn't see the brother from where he stood- and he was fine with that, but he could see Nnoitra's eyes flick back over to him momentarily. "Uh," the elder girl began again, "Dinner's almost ready. Go get cleaned up."

Nnoitra huffed but headed for the stairs to the upstairs bathroom anyway. Grimmjow caught the side-glance that his friend gave him and rolling his eyes moved to follow.

When Nnoitra entered the upstairs bathroom and snapped the faucet on before beginning to wash his hands, Grimmjow stood at the door and leaning on the frame crossed his arms in front of his chest watching his friend. "That was bullshit," Nnoitra began as soon as the blue-haired man had taken his post at the door. "_Yeah_," Nnoitra scoffed, with no small amount of sarcasm, "'Cause you know, I'm _totally_ up for getting kicked out by another friend for being a jerk." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Starrk didn't throw you out," he sighed, "Blondie did." In response a single-eyed glare was exchanged with taunting blue.

"Same fuckin' difference, bitch," he shot back, and Grimmjow tried to repress his chuckles. "Snowflake looked at me like he was gonna gut me for existing- and with a glare like that, I don't doubt he would'a."

Grimmjow was about to reply as they both paused hearing the front door open. Then close… but no resounding noise that would have signified the Kurosaki father's return. "Who the hell's that?" Grimmjow just shook his head to silence his friend again and Nnoitra turned off the tap before grabbing the hand towel by the sink to dry his hands as they both listened.

"Hey," they both heard Hime call as she greeted whoever had arrived. There was another voice that responded, but it was soft and deep enough that neither of them could hear. Then Hime's voice seemed to drop into a whisper as they could head feet begin toward the kitchen. As Nnoitra replaced the towel the door opened again, and then once again closed, faster though this time.

"Where'd you go Cifer," another male voice called out as more feet began toward the kitchen, "Rukia found her pills."

"I think it's a take-over," Nnoitra suddenly announced. Grimmjow gave him another blank look as the taller flicked off the bathroom lights and they began back toward the stairs.

About halfway down, Orihime suddenly appeared at the bottom, and looked up at them. "There you are," she laughed, "I thought you got lost." She received two blank looks from the midway of the stairs. "Yeah, I know," she sighed then, "You guys; lost- never." They both give her an amused look, and she smiles brightly again. "Come on, I want you guys to meet some old friends." And then she disappeared from the bottom of the stairs toward the kitchen.

Nnoitra sighed and Grimmjow turned to him. "Like I said," he shakes his head, "Take-over." Grimmjow scoffs and continues down the stairs.

"Whatever, dipshit."

But when they entered the kitchen- Grimmjow reconsidered, taking in the scene.

Yuzu and Orihime were still standing at the stove, Yuzu on a stool stirring whatever was cooking- Hime next to her, her back turned against the counter looking around the room. The table was now full, all six seats taken with people they didn't know- other than Hime's albino brother, who they had 'met' who still sat in the back corner.

At the head of the table farthest from them was a man that who's shoulders were defiantly wider than the albino's- or everyone else's at the table for that matter. His bright red hair was pulled back in cornrows against his head, two braided fire-engine colored hair falling along his cheeks. His visible forehead was tattooed with thick black lines. And, oddly, his eyes were done in make-up similarly to the albino's. The underside of his brown eyes were lined with thick black liner though, as opposed to the albino's purple. The top held a thinner line of it, just above his red mascara colored lashes, and up from there was a gradient of black to red- the entire spread somehow distributed between his lashed and up to his blacked out eyebrows. His lips were even lined with a dark brown that his tanned skin complimented.

Peeling his eyes away from the head of the table, Grimmjow moved his eyes to the seat across from the albino now, where a relatively normal looking girl sat. Her violet eyes were shining with mirth as she took in the conversation between the five males at the table, pale lips pulled back in a soft smile. She was probably the most normal one at the table, by looks alone.

The male next to her had his face turned away from them, looking down the table. But his inky black hair was pulled back in similar tight braided cornrows, similar the redheads.

At the opposite head of the table was another male with dark brown- just a step above black- hair, that was shaggy and hung in front of his face. But what made him a notch down on the normal-scale, also putting the lone female on the top was that there was a visible '69' tattooed on his left cheek. His tanned face looked young compared to the rest- who were all painted in odd colors and make-upped, but still. His eyes were a happy smoky gray though, which Grimmjow somehow took comfort in right then- because they were normal.

But his eyes stopped when they reached the last person at the table, sitting to the albino's left. His make-up was a step above the others, the colors mixed with a odd design done in was looking like black eyeliner- little vine like lines that swirled own the sides of his face and stopped just about an inch above his jaw. The lightly dusted silver, and light blue and green eye shadow trailed along with them, making his tanned skin look even darker where the make-up didn't touch. His eyelashes looked darkened with a- maybe brown- mascara.

But what caught Grimmjow's attention just as much as his make-up was the bright orange mop that sat on his head. The sides were pulled back in tight braids, like the redhead's again, but he could imagine the amount of something that it would take the significantly shorter hair to stay in that form. Because as opposed to the red-head or the ink-black haired even, this orange hair was a lot shorter. But the top was styled with what looked like heavy gel and it was probably in the side cornrows too. The greens and blues meshed with the bight shade of his hair and his tanned skin- and Grimmjow was still staring.

He could hear Nnoitra hum next to him- but he didn't take time to figure out why. He didn't hear any of the conversation in room- he just watched those honey brown eyes as they watched the people around him talk and argue.

But he did snap back as the inky-black haired man suddenly stood and moved over to the stove where Hime and Yuzu were standing. His blue eyes watched as his friend smiled at his man he had never met with such a completely happy face as she simply handed him a few plates and he took them from her. His eyes were on her-

"_Come on, I want you guys to meet some old friends."_

And he smirked.

_Friends_, hm?

Snapping back he took in the appearance of the inky-haired man as he moved back over to the table.

His only minutely tanned face was blank as he sat back down and continued to watch his friends interact- throwing in quips everyone and then that only seemed to make the argument between the red-head and Shiro worse. His lips lined in black liner, as well as his eyes, but again his make-up was a bit different. His eyelids were shined with a gold only a touch darker than Shiro's, closer to the eye it turned nearly green. And then under his eyes was an interesting, thin deep green line. The white shimmer underneath seemed to make the green pop against his cheeks and looked, oddly, perfect with his bright green eyes.

And Grimmjow couldn't shake the feeling that this person was familiar- the same feeling with the red-head.

And within the few minutes that he had made all these observations, he had missed the way that two, then three, pairs of eyes slipped back to where he and Nnoitra stood, against the wall next to the kitchen entry way.

But, honestly, as much as Grimmjow had been in this house before- this new uncomfortable feeling, like he was intruding, made him uneasy.

And then Orihime decided to intervene. She moved over to them quickly and stood between the two men- that together had made lesser men piss their pants with a look. But Orihime was no 'lesser man', and they both knew it. And both still questioned her sanity because of it some times, too.

"Okay," she began, drawling the attention of the mass of people at the table- they all seemed to know she was no 'lesser man' as well. Even with this group of six semi-intimidating beings, Hime seemed right at home. "Now then," she smiled, "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and Nnoitra Gilga, meet my family." They both attempted friendly smiled, that ended up seeming terribly awkward on their faces.

"The one in the back in Renji Abarai," the redhead nodded. "Shiro's been here for a bit already, but he's my 'brother'," she air quoted brother, and Shiro's face took on a nearly-scary grin.

As if expecting something Hime held her hand in front of Nnoitra- as if to stop him from saying something, and the giant merely let out a huff, "Don't start." Grimmjow couldn't stop the snicker as she then continued.

She had probably just stopped a 'cross-dressing' comment.

"Next to Shiro is my other 'brother'," Air quotes again, "Ichigo- the technical oldest." The orange haired man smirked at her, Grimmjow internally swooned, and Hime beamed a little more. "At the opposite end from Renji is Shuuhei Hisagi- all-of-the-above's friend from work." Shuuhei chuckled as he gave a small wave. "Opposite Ichigo is Ulquiorra Cifer," that was all the explanation given for him and he lifted two fingers and tilted them in a small, barely wave. Grimmjow was even more curious now. "And last, but never, least is Rukia Kuchiki- another of their friend's from work." In reply Rukia smiled, then suddenly Ichigo scoffed.

"Always least," was his comment shared under his breath. Which was followed by a large bang and Shiro nearly falling backwards out of his chair.

"Damnit, Rukia," the albino cussed, scooting back from the table and reaching down to rub his shin, "Learn to fuckin' aim!" And then the whole table was snicker or belly laughed- Ichigo and Ulquiorra snickering, Renji and Shuuhei belly laughing over the table.

"They seem well-balanced," Grimmjow mumbled to whoever was listening.

* * *

And there it is.

I hope that got the point across as to why I asked about the make-up thing. It will come back again. And no this is not just random- 'they wear make-up because they're famous'- I'm not saying them, though it doesn't have some gravity on it.

And yeah, I'm done now. :D

-_VV_


End file.
